


Fic Idea

by 12amSoda



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Don't Worry It's Only Mentioned Once, Multi, This is more inspiration than an actual fic, Urban Fantasy, Warning for Child Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12amSoda/pseuds/12amSoda
Summary: Um, this is a general fic idea that stemmed from a dream I had. If you write something about this, please @ me.
Relationships: DLAMP, Platonic DLAMPRES





	Fic Idea

So, this fic is more of a starting point for any writings or daydreams. This will include possible roles and scenes.

Patton is a werefrog empath(in this lore that means being able to detect and influence emotions). He is studying alchemy, particularly in the ways of healing.

Janus is a cursed humanoid. He got cursed by a witch for committing fratricide. Their baby sibling got possessed and disembowled Janus's parents, then fainted, and Janus killed them in their sleep.


End file.
